


The Jonnor Fandom Awards: Phase 1

by orphan_account



Series: The Jonnor Fandom Awards [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let's show our appreciation to the people who have dedicated their time and efforts into making this fandom such an awesome and enjoyable space.Nominations have been closed.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

We love this fandom and it's resilience and thought it would be good to facilitate a way for all of us to appreciate the works this fandom has produced over the past few years. 

With that in mind, we propose:

_The first ever (as far as we know) **Jonnor Fandom Awards!!!**_

Categories include:

 _Fanfiction_  
\- Best Author  
\- Best One shot  
\- Best Multi Chapter (Complete)  
\- Best Angst  
\- Best Smut  
\- Best Humor  
\- Best Incomplete Work

_Best Fan Video_

_Best Fan Art_

Please comment with your nominations.

**The Rules:**

\- You may give a nomination in every category or select which categories you want to nominate in. 

\- You may nominate more than one work/author per category. 

\- You may nominate the same work for more than one category. 

\- You are, of course, welcome to nominate your own fanworks. 

Let's show our appreciation to the people who have dedicated their time and efforts into making this fandom such an awesome and enjoyable space. 

Thanks, guys. We're not a huge fandom but we hope to have lots of participation from those of us who are still (and always will be) dedicated to Jonnor :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys,

So...initially we didn't include a cut off date for nominations due to the fact that we wanted to first ascertain the level of interest in the concept of doing this awards initiative. 

That said, the response to **The Jonnor Fandom Awards** has so far been awesome and so encouraging. Thank you to everyone that has submitted nominations thus far. You guys are seriously amazing!

**Please note that the cut off date for nominations will be on the _4th of January,_ after which the nominations will be collated and voting will commence.**

Again, thank you so much for your enthusiasm. We've honestly never been more proud to be a part of the Jonnor Fandom :)


End file.
